Magic of Mischief
by aura kitten
Summary: InuYugioh crossover. Maybe it's an AU? What happens when Naraku and the demons of feudal japan aren't the only ones after the shikon no tama? Read the story of a girl, a half-demon, a thief...and a bunch of other wacky characters I just had to make.
1. Start of the Arguments

Start of the Arguments  
  
Inuyasha sat upon a tall tree. He was perched atop the highest branch, about thirty feet above the girl in the green and white uniform of a local high school in Tokyo. She glared up, annoyed, at the half demon who was watching her futile attempt to...  
  
...futile attempt to take him to school...  
  
"Why not, Inuyasha?" pleaded Kagome from her spot on the ground. She stood, watching if the hanyou would finally give in. They had been arguing for over half an hour. No answer came. "Please," said Kagome, her voice ringing with a somewhat irritated tone, though the whit-haired demon was apparently not listening to her at all.  
  
"No! I am not coming down! And you can't make me," he said defiantly, albeit childishly, with his eyes closed, legs and arms crossed, and his sword, Tetsusaiga, leaning against his shoulder. Silver hair flied at the turn of his head. He looked down, expecting a retort, but found no one there at all. "Huh? What the..."  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his branch in confusion. "Hey, where'd she go?" As soon as he landed he heard a rustle nearby him and glimpsed a movement at the corner of his eye. "Huh-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he yelped in surprise.  
  
There was Kagome, emerging from behind a bush with a devilish gleam in her eyes. "Hello Inuyasha," said Kagome, her voice barely concealing the anger and annoyance rising in it. Inuyasha started to shake uncontrollably. He had never seen Kagome so worked up before. Was this really that gentle mortal he had come to know? I don't know, but we're going to find out...  
  
"Okay," said Kagome, eyes twinkling quite demonically, even for a human. "This is how things will be: One, I need to get back at Ti Minira for all the wrongs and evils she has committed!" Kagome now had a committed, righteous fury planted across her face as she said this. "And I've got the perfect plan to rub it in her face! Hm..." she started to scheme with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome," said Inuyasha, in a worried tone. He thought: Kagome's really acting strangely, or at least out of normal. I've never seen Kagome acting so, so...angry...even...vengeful? She seems out for blood...Snapping out of his thoughts and back into reality, he said, "Uh...Kagome, maybe you should lie down and rest. Maybe you should go back to your own era..." he trailed off, his sentence dawdling at the thought of what Kagome would to this "Ti" person if she went back...and why had she come here? Was it to tell Inuyasha her problems and ask for advice? If that were it, she'd have a better time trying to tell him that Naraku was a saint.  
"Kagome, maybe you should calm down and tell someone else about this "Ti" character." With this Inuyasha leaped back up into his tree. He sat on his branch and stared down at this new Kagome. She looked up, that evil, mischievous gleam still in her eyes. Kagome's really scary when she's worked up like this. Hope her "plan" has got nothin' to do with me...he thought.  
  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome, seeming to snap out of her trance. "I need you to come to my era, to teach Ti a lesson. Pwa-ha-ha-ha! Oops...why am I laughing like a maniac? Hm. Well come on Inuyasha! Let's go!"  
  
"Not until you tell me why," he said stubbornly. "What does me being there have anything to do with anything?! Huh?!"  
  
"Sit!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"WAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" went Inuyasha as the eerie pink glow came and just as quickly disappeared. Crushing down through several branches and breaking them as well. Finally coming face first flat on the ground. Stunned, Inuyasha tried to get up and stumbled forward. "What the--"  
  
"Sit," said Kagome, just a bit smugly.  
  
"Damn!" Forming his own personal crater in the ground, Inuyasha tried to get up again.  
  
"SitSitSitSitSit!" And with that, Kagome dragged Inuyasha toward the well. He was somewhat unconscious with his eyes rolling around...Kagome pushed Inuyasha into the bone-eaters well, and jumped down after him. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A girl in a dark dress and black hair stood near the well. Watching, waiting for its occupants to emerge. And she didn't have to wait long...  
  
"What'd ya do that for?!" yelled Inuyasha at the top of his lungs. He jumped up out of the well, waiting for Kagome to do the same. Finally she climbed up from the well, up the ladder she kept there for her return. "Well?!" shouted Inuyasha, expectantly, glancing at Kagome. "Well?!" he repeated.  
  
Kagome stood dumbstruck. She looked innocently at Inuyasha, seemingly bemused that he was standing there. "'Well' what? Is there something wrong?"  
  
The girl in the dark dress was behing a large crate in the back of the shrine. She was hidden away, unseen by either Kagome or Inuyasha. The skirts of her dress flurried around her as she struggled to fight back a fit of laughter, as she clutched her stomach.  
A furry white ear perked up as Inuyasha detected a sound nearby. "Did you hear something?" he said quietly to Kagome, though loudly enough for the stranger in the back to hear too. "There's a strange scent." He started sniffing the air.  
  
Oh crud, thought the girl. With that, she waved a hand and ran away. A long, flowing, seemingly golden, net fell from her fingertips as her hand shook it off. It glided slowly over to the well, where it settled itself in the depths of the well.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Crash... ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Well, that's it for chapter one!! The next chapter will be much longer! And with special thanks to my only reviewer!! Thanks Puppkid!! Well, maybe I should thank you in the next chapter since you probably won't be rereading this one...heh-heh... 


	2. Enter Bakura!

Disclaimer: I was talking to a fence post one day when a tree so rudely interrupted our conversation and said, "aura kitten does not own any Inuyasha or Yugioh character." Then I kicked it and got a sore foot...  
  
Hiya! I got only three reviews! Yay, I think...well, anyways, to the point now! Yes! March onward and forward! I wonder why no one will review in flames...it makes me sad to know that no one has any constructive or mean criticism...oh well. On wit da story!!! Waaaaaaaaaa-ha-ha-ha- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Enter Bakura!  
  
Saturday Afternoon, In Domino City, Japan.  
  
A white-haired youth sat atop the roof of a three-story building. His hair blew about as the wind rose and forced everything in a southerly direction as it passed by. The boy looked down at the innocent bystanders walking throughout the town, into and out of shops, wandering around in the streets. Socializing, walking about, looking in the windows of shops. No one seemed to notice the three thousand year old sitting upon the rooftop of the three-story toyshop.  
  
He glared down at eh people of Domino City, seemingly seeking out something. His dark brown eyes darting to and fro to each person in the crowd, as if judging or weighing their worth just by looking at them. Finally, the gaze of those fierce brown eyes stopped on someone.  
  
There was a girl wearing a long dark blue skirt and a long sleeved blue sweater. The strange part was that she wore her hair tied up in a ponytail. Wait, okay? That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that her hair was tied with a gold cord that had the symbol of the millennium eye etched into the round orbs at the ends of the cord.  
  
Bakura's, (yami Bakura, ryou is normal Bakura okay?), mind peaked with interest. What was this? It could have been a trick, maybe a coincidence? Perhaps it was some sort of joke or maybe...was it some sort of new item? Maybe it was a new source of magic that he could steal? He grabbed for his millennium ring, eyes never leaving the girl wandering about the streets with her peculiar hair décor flashing in the sunlight.  
  
Clutching the millennium ring in both hands, he used its powers to detect if the item the girl wore was a millennium item. Whether it was new or more ancient, he didn't care. The ring glowed an eerie golden yellow and Bakura sensed something.  
  
What Bakura sensed felt quite unlike shadow magic, yet faintly similar. The thing the girl wore was definitely not a millennium item. But Bakura couldn't ignore the fact that there was something surrounding that item, some sort of magic...  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down. There was the girl, looking into a shop window. Then, for a moment in time, she seemed to look up directly at Bakura with laughing violet eyes, and she...smiled! And then immediately after, turned her gaze back toward the shop window. The nerve of her!  
  
"What the..." said Bakura, his eyebrows rising in confusion and then he immediately scowled. "Why that little..."  
  
Bakura climbed down the side of side of the building, using window ledges and other things jutting out of the wall. He went down the back way so as not to be seen by passersby. He soon reached the bottom of the building and started toward the area he had last seen the girl with the purple eyes.  
  
...she wasn't there.  
  
He looked through the crowds of people, enjoying their silly weekend. He started to search around the area in which he had last seen her. His search had brought him to the middle of nowhere and he had stopped in front of an empty alley. He got out the millennium ring once more. Laying it flat on his palm, he used its powers to run a search for the girl.  
  
The ring glowed gently yet briefly. One of the dangly bits started to rise...it pointed toward Bakura. "Huh?" he said in confusion. Then the dangly sharp pointer aimed toward Bakura's left and quickly moved in that direction.  
  
Bakura turned his gaze and followed the direction the ring was pointing toward. He turned left and...  
  
Wham!  
  
Knees buckling under him, he collapsed. Still alive yet, Bakura tried to get up using his arms and cursed, "damn that Ryou and his weak body..."  
  
"Oops, sorry," said the girl with the purple eyes. "Didn't mean to hit ya so hard." She grinned at Bakura, violet eyes gleaming mischievously as she grabbed his hand and helped hum up. "Well I gotta go," she said, glancing back behind her. Coming down the alley that Bakura had had his back to before, was a thundering horde of about twenty of so stomping senior boys. They attended Domino High as well and were huge, wearing the blue uniforms of the high school.  
  
"Damn! Did you have to bring them along?!" said Bakura to the girl, angrily. He took off through the streets of Domino City. "Damn it all!"  
  
"Hey shouted one of the senior students in the alley. "It's that albino freak who-Unghhh!"  
  
"I know what he did!" shouted the guy who had elbowed the other student in the gut and was obviously the leader, since he wore a cap that said 'leader' on it. He growled at the others, daring them to speak. No one else did...but then...  
  
"Hey jerks! I'm right over here with the white haired dude! Hop you didn't forget about me!" The girl was shouting at the seniors, and then started yelling, "Hello! I'm still here! What're you waiting for you incompetent, bumbling fools who aren't even worthy of thug name! You yellow bellied, scum sucking, brainless--"  
  
Bakura had dashed back and had now grabbed the girl's arm. He yanked and pulled her forward with him as she finished her sentence..."MORONS!!!"  
  
"Hey, what is your problem?!" said Bakura. "Have you no sense? Do you want to get yourself killed? I can get myself out of this easily, while you on the other hand just seem to love getting yourself even deeper into trouble."  
  
The ribbon cord-thingy flapped and bobbed about, swinging around as the weighted orbs at the end were flung by the onrushing wind as the girl ran with Bakura tugging her along.  
  
Soon the two slowed down to catch their breath in another part of town that seemed less likely to be inhabited by anyone. "I think we lost them," said the girl between breaths. She glanced behind her. "Yep, I'm pretty sure we lost them."  
  
"We?!" growled Bakura, outraged at the girl. "We!?"  
  
"Oh! Are you like, telling the story about the piggies? Oh! And this widdle piggy cried wee-wee-wee all the way home!"  
  
"No! I wasn't talking about piggies!" yelled Bakura as he regained his breath. "You're probably only a year younger than...uh...this body of mine," said Bakura, and then muttered under his breath, "you're probably thousands of years younger than the actual me..."  
  
"You know what? You act like a five-year old idiot!" Bakura continued with his ranting once more. "Shouldn't you act a bit more your age? What are you?"  
  
"Nyah-nyah!" The girl winked, stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.  
  
"See!"  
  
"See what?" she asked innocently, dark bangs moving aside to reveal shining purple eyes; watery adorable eyes that had grown twice their normal size stared at Bakura.  
  
"Oh my gosh you are worse than Ryou!" Bakura's face became shrouded in shadow as he tilted his head downwards, his bangs coming to cover and veil his face. "Heh-heh...were you born this annoying?" he growled under his breath. "Heh-heh-ha-ha..." he laughed in a shadowed though malicious sounding voice. "You just don't get it, do you?" he carried on, drawling in a soft voice.  
  
"Uh, Bakura?" The girl shrank back from him, eyes growing fearsome.  
  
"It isn't nice to go upsetting strangers, especially when they're three thousand years older than you. Do you think at all before you think? You probably don't. Well let me just tell you that you-"  
  
"But Bakura..."  
  
"What? I'm in the middle of lecturing you, foolish mortal girl," said Bakura, lifting his head. Gleaming brown eyes gazed down at the misfortunate girl as they showed nothing but malice in their dark depths. "I've been having such a horrible day, and you're not making it any better," he grinned a feral grin, showing every glittering sharp tooth in his mouth.  
  
"Well before the day gets any better, it's gonna get much worse, Bakura-san," she pointed behind him.  
  
"Hiya, whitey," said a cold voice from behind Bakura.  
  
"Huh?" Bakura started to turn and...]  
  
Wham!  
  
Not again, thought Bakura as his knees buckled under him again.  
  
"Well, well, well," said a large senior in a blue uniform. "If it ain't whitey and the wench. Hm. Come on and get up runt." More guys in blue uniform came and surrounded the stunned Bakura and scared girl.  
  
"Stop it now!" said the girl, purple eyes flashing dangerously though her voice wavered slightly. "Don't call me 'the wench,' alright? If you're gonna call me something, call me Sheira! And he's not whitey, he's Bakura or dude, okay?"  
  
"You know, it's that tongue of yours that gets you into the trouble that always seems to follow you. How about letting me cut it out for you," said the leader, grabbing a pocket knife from his uh...pocket.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"What, outta words so soon? Come on. What happened to those fiery little comments? Did your mind suddenly go blank with fear? Here, let me help yo-Arghhh!"  
  
Bakura had managed to prop himself up on an elbow, without anyone noticing, and kicked the leader, causing him to collapse forward. Klunk. The leader had managed to fall on his head and knock himself out. Bakura jumped up and said, "Do you know how to fight?"  
  
"Well not really," said Sheira.  
  
"Oh well," said Bakura, drawing the pocket knife he had taken from the leader and faced the crowd of stupid thugs who were pounding their fists and trying to look intimidating.  
  
In a flash of gold many groans could be heard. Sheira had untied her hair and had swung the cord as hard as she could at about six of the thugs and now they were bound together by the cord. It seemed to pulse in pinkish-purple light. Sheira walked over to them and knocked them over the head with a mallet that seemed to materialize out of nowhere and into her hand. Then she hit the leader to make sure he was unconscious.  
  
"Interesting," said Bakura as he lunged forward with the pocket knife in one hand and his own personal blade in the other. The thugs threw punches and kicks that may have been powerful, but were certainly no match for Bakura's lightning fast speed. He knocked a few out with the handles of his knives curled up in his fists. He didn't feel like shedding blood at the moment so he left the blades facing away from his targets.  
  
But there were still soooooooo many thugs left. They closed in on Bakura, not noticing Sheira slip away and out of sight of everyone...  
  
"Ha-ha! You'll soon wish you were never born," said Bakura, giving the remaining thugs a toothy smile. They flinched involuntarily at the sight.  
  
Bakura reached into the pocket of his dark blue uniform. "Crap," he said under his breath. He had left his duel monsters deck on the kitchen counter back at the apartment.  
  
"Here Bakura!"  
  
A card fluttered down from the rooftop above. Bakura outstretched his hand and grabbed it as it fell toward him. He looked at it. "Dark Zebra?"  
  
"I think it's an adorable card! Summon it well," shouted Sheira from her perch as she watched from above, waving a hand and almost toppling over as she did so.  
  
"Hm. I summon Dark Zebra!" shouted Bakura as he lifted the card. The millennium ring glowed against his chest as he summoned the card to the real world.  
  
In a flash of light, a zebra materialized and on its head a shining golden horn stood proudly against the zig-zagging black-and-white stripes.  
  
"Hey, where'd that thing come from?"  
  
"Heck if I know!"  
  
"I think this place is cursed! Let's get outta here!"  
  
And with that, the remaining thugs broke loose and ran away as a horned zebra dashed after them. Their frightened squeals and screams could be heard as they saw the zebra chasing after them, leaving their knocked out leader and other comrades lying in the alley.  
  
"So," said Sheira, who had climbed down and was now emerging from the shadows of the building. "What made those guys so darned mad at you?"  
  
"Heh. Oh nothing much," said Bakura, dusting himself off. After this, he walked over to the fallen leader and lifted the cap off his head. Shaved into the hair on his head were the words, "I'm pretty stoopid." The word stupid was misspelled on purpose by Bakura.  
  
"Ha-ha! What a laugh! I'm glad I didn't get on your bad side." Sheira laughed and then spit on the guy's head. "Yup! That was fun!"  
  
"By the way," said Bakura, "how'd ya know my name?"  
  
"Um...well," Sheira took a deep breath and then stumbled on with the rest of what she was saying as quickly as her tongue could say it all. "I like to know a little about my targets when I'm planning a mischief."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Too bad. I just told you, and I'm not repeating."  
  
"So why are you here?" said Bakura, tucking away his millennium ring.  
  
"Oh!" Sheira exclaimed as she reached into a pocket in her skirt. She pulled out a photograph and passed it to Bakura.  
  
Bakura looked at the photograph. It was a picture of a girl in a green and white uniform, and a guy with hair as white as his own, though with less spikes and a set of ears on top of his head instead of at the sides. His ears were dogs ears, sharp and pointed though, instead of big and floppy. He was wearing a red kimono and seemed to be arguing with the girl.  
  
"That's Kagome and Inuyasha," explained Sheira. She grabbed another photo out of her pocket and also gave it to Bakura. It was a picture of a shining pink shard that glittered as it was held between someone's index finger and thumb. "That's a shikon shard, part of the shikon no tama. I've heard that this holds some interesting powers, something that at least you may be able to get your hands on if you can't get all the millennium items. Kagome and Inuyasha have those shards...maybe you should go to Tokyo sometime...heh-heh. You can pay me back for the information later. See ya!"  
  
She grinned, her purple eyes gleaming mischievously. She started running toward the end of this alley. Bakura followed to ask what this was all about, though when he reached the end, he saw nothing but felt a breeze blow by...the wind seemed to laugh in his ears... _________________________________________________________________  
  
That's the end of Chapter 2! Tune in next time, or sometime soon for chapter 3...I still have to decide on a chapter title for that one though.... Thanks to my reviewers: Puppkid, dark_angel_856, and fluffy-fan1313! See ya next time! 


	3. Tokyo Mayhem

Oh! I'm still alive! I haven't died yet, so don't worry...my ideas are getting confused so the plot won't make any sense until...maybe ever? Oh! And since I've never been to Tokyo, or Japan, I'm going to use the power of imagination to fill in any gray areas I come across...heh-heh... And the /talktalktalk/ means Ryou talking to Bakura and the talktalktalkmeans Bakura talking to his other. See? That's an easy way to understand, yes? So it's for Ryou and for Bakura. Got it? Good.  
  
Disclaimer: I have four cats. A white one with brown spots, a gray one with white splotches, a black and white one, and a brown tabby. Huh. That's not really much of a disclaimer, is it? Okay. I don't own Inuyasha or Yugioh characters. They belong to the Takahashis. (that's plural form of Takahashi). Are they related? Oh well. Some characters and such in this story do belong to my imagination and me though, so don't take them. Or else the sky will run crimson with the blood of good-for-nothing thieves and the tears of the world will fall on my happy soul.   
  
Chapter 3: Tokyo Mayhem?  
  
Tokyo, Japan. Sunday Afternoon.  
  
"Stop! Come back here Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome as she raced after the hanyou. "Don't you dare make me say it!"  
  
The crowded sidewalks of Tokyo parted as Kagome rushed through them, while Inuyasha on the other hand had started jumping across the rooftops of the cars lined up in the street, due to heavy traffic of some sort. He was dressed in modern day clothes instead of his red attire.  
  
"Hey! Watch it you maniac!" yelled one of the people in one of the cars Inuyasha was jumping on.  
  
"Damn it you!" cried another driver.  
  
"Holy sht! Watch where you're goin'!" And on and on they went as a thoroughly pissed Kagome followed the trails of yells and screams that rent the air. Though the traffic jam seemed to get even worse.  
  
Well, let's go back an hour or so earlier...   
  
Tokyo, Japan. Sunday Morning and Noon.  
  
A crowd of people rushed off the subway as the doors swished open. Footsteps clattered upon the ground as the busy people got off and went to where they were going or went off to get ready for a busy day ahead or one that had already started.  
  
A shy white-haired youth stepped off the subway, lugging a large suitcase behind him. It dragged along on tiny clattering wheels as he pulled the handle behind him.  
  
He really didn't seem to be paying attention to the path in front of him. He seemed to wander about aimlessly, his eyes averted to the ground and not noticing the surroundings much as he walked onward. No one knew about the conflict that was going on in his head...  
  
/Yami,/ said Ryou. /Why did you bring me to Tokyo?/  
  
Didn't we already have this discussion?replied Bakura coolly to his other. Bakura sat content in his soul room, listening to Ryou's complaints.  
  
/No, Yami, we didn't./  
  
Yes we did.  
  
/No we didn't./  
  
Yes, we did.  
  
/No, we di-/ Ryou slammed straight into something large...or rather someone...  
  
"Oh, excuse me sir," said Ryou, looking up at the huge man in front of him.  
  
"'Sir'? Don't call me sir, please. And that's quite all right young man," said the uh...man. (Too much repetition....)  
  
The man was broad shouldered and had a friendly face. He grinned at Ryou, his eyes filled with laughter. "You don't need to apologize, though maybe I should, since I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." He tipped up his tan hat and walked away with a brown suitcase swinging in his hand.  
  
"He was polite," said Ryou aloud.  
  
Hm. I don't trust him,said Bakura to his other, squirming around a bit in his soul room.  
  
/You don't trust anyone./ stated Ryou flatly.  
  
That's because in this time period, no one can be trusted except for a choice few.  
  
/So why did you bring me to Tokyo? We were fine in Domino City with Yugi and the others, right?/ asked Ryou to Bakura.  
  
Well...Bakura said, trailing off slightly. Maybe there were too many bullies there for comfort, especially when your body comes with a built in sign saying, "Hit me! I'm pathetic! I'm weak!"  
  
/Is that the only reason?/ Ryou asked dryly, in an irate tone.  
  
There is also something else in Tokyo that I'm looking for...  
  
/Like what?/  
  
Nothin'  
  
/Then what are we going to do? Where are we going to live? How did you pay for the journey anyways? Who did you steal from?! Answer my bloody questions, dammit!/ Ryou blushed at his temper and language. /I mean, what could have possessed you to bring me here? I know what possessed me, that would be you.../  
  
Well, school just let out for a week or two right?He felt Ryou's mental nod. Then you can vacation here in Tokyo for a bit, take in the sights for a while. It won't be so bad, really.  
  
/But-/  
  
Don't worry! It'll be a good experience for you to travel somewhere else and be away from Domino City for a while. You should do some exploring an touring around, take in the sights a bit, eh? You should be used to moving around by now at least. Just send your father a letter explaining that you wanted to visit a friend in Tokyo for a while. Not very long, okay?  
  
/Well,/ said Ryou, thinking through about this. /Maybe it won't be so bad to go somewhere away from--hey! Wait a minute! You are avoiding the questions and you're trying to get me to go along with this new whim of yours! Well who'd you still all this stuff from?! The money, the jewels, and the diamond-studded cat collar?!/ At this Ryou pulled out a handful of large bills, sparkling jewels, and a small collar with some fur attacked still, out of his pocket. /Didn't think I'd find this did you!?/  
  
You needed the money. Really. And besides, I didn't take that money or the jewels. The owners just happened to misplace them and I found them.  
  
/What about the cat collar? Did the cat misplace its neck and you happened to find this attached? Huh?/  
  
You are getting out of line here Ryou! Why, if I weren't so damned tired from the events that happened yesterday, you'd find a few unexpected pains and troubles right now.  
  
/What? Did the cat you took the collar from give you a nasty liddle scratch? Here, let me see and I'll pour some burning hot liquid over it! And what about this,/ Ryou pulled out a coiled cord of gold and showed it to Bakura. /What's this? Who'd you take this from? It looks expensive and dangerous. Were you planning on using this on someone? Answer me!/  
  
Bakura peered at the orbs on the ends of the gold cord. Imprinted, or rather carved into the sides of the orbs were not the millennium eye symbols like the last time. Now they had a pattern of feathers, surround the two orbs, and the orbs were no longer gold, as they were earlier. They had a silver-ish lavender gleam in them and looked nothing like something normally found on earth. And alternating between the pattern of engraved feathers were tiny blades, embedded in the objects.  
  
Hm, thought Bakura staring at the object in question. I got that from someone. Put it somewhere safe, I want to look at it later. Now if you don't mind, I need some sleep after all that work.Bakura closed off the discussion with a mental barrier between them as a blockade.  
  
/Bakura?/ No reply, though an audible snore could be heard somewhere. /Fine then./  
  
Ryou started looking around. Uh...where am I? he thought. He had somehow managed to get out of the subway station and into the city, but now, he was lost. He looked around to see a few cars in the roads and some shops that had just opened up.  
  
Now Ryou stopped and grabbed for his suitcase. He groped around in one of the pockets until his fingertips felt something. He pulled out a few maps. Ha, thought Ryou to himself, I knew I saw him put some maps in this pocket...  
  
He looked at it...and couldn't read it. Bakura had scribbled over everything with a giant marker that covered everything in site. It seemed he had planned several things on these maps, and managed to scribble over every word and street. Then in a finer scrawl he had managed to re-write certain things...in Egyptian!  
  
"Oh shoot! Dancing pink elephants rolled in beeswax!" cried Ryou aloud as passerbys gave him strange looks. "Oh! somebody please help me find an apartment? Or help me get somewhere? Anybody?..." Ryou trailed off as nobody seemed to notice him.  
  
Ryou walked up to an old couple and asked, "Could you please point me in the direction of a decent hotel? I'm visiting Tokyo on my vacation, and need a place to stay."  
  
"Oh, what a polite young man. You could go follow that street over there," said the old woman, "and then turn left at the intersection. Go straight until you see a building with big letters on the front saying "Shining Jewel." That's a nice hotel to go to."  
  
Thank you," said Ryou, as he bowed politely to them and left.  
  
"Such a nice boy," said the old woman wistfully.  
  
"Too bad we were told to tell them about any white-haired persons we see," said the old man regretfully. "But that's the price we have to pay for power."  
  
And they walked on in silence, toward a nearby pay phone.  
  
Ryou reached the intersection and turned left. His rolling suitcase was making an annoying rumbling sound as he dragged it along. Was it just him, or did it suddenly become heavier? He started pulling harder, thinking nothing of it, though beads of sweat started to form on his head. He looked behind him and saw...  
  
"Gah!" he yelped, dropping the suitcase handle and leaping forward a few steps away from the sight.  
  
There, sitting atop the suitcase was a girl, her back turned from Ryou and her hand held up. Resting on her hand was a bird similar somehow to Skull Red Bird. This bird had slender, graceful features and burning slits of eyes. It stared at Ryou fiercely and Ryou had been taken aback by the piercing gaze.  
  
Unlike Skull Red Bird, this bird was a soft lavender color, rather than the reddish-violet of Skull Red. The sharp golden beak glistened and the crest on its head shown a reddish color, or maybe dried blood colored. Its flaring eyes stared at Ryou and he gasped.  
  
"Um, hello," said Ryou meekly toward the stranger. The girl had a huge floppy hat on her head and her hair was down. She turned and smiled at Ryou.  
  
"Hello yourself silly!" she said pleasantly.  
  
"Why are you sitting on my suitcase?" he asked.  
  
"Because I was tired of walking, duh!" She got off and the bird flew off and away into the sky. She looked at Ryou with glinting purple eyes. "You do know that you're kinda weak right? I mean, you couldn't even drag the suitcase along on it's wheels with a bit of added weight."  
  
Ryou blushed. He was not that weak! "Have we met somewhere before?" he asked her. "You seem rather familiar."  
  
"Well in a way, we've met. I've met many people in my lifetime, and you can be sure that they never leave unaffected. But before I discuss with you the pains I've been through, I think you'll want to deal with that." She pointed behind him and he saw an even more surprising sight.  
  
Behind him, Ryou saw something terrifying and amazing. There was a rather large creature stomping its way toward the terrified white-haired boy. It stood a good few stories above him.  
  
The monster had large thumping paws, a stout furry body, and a long lashing tail. It had the head of a strange beast with long yellowed claws and teeth with storming green eyes. It came marching up the road with thunderous steps.  
  
People saw it and started running away in terror. The monster seemed not to notice the people scattering about in front of it and casting horrified yells as it walked forward, step-by-step. It was marching right for Ryou.  
  
Cars slammed on their brakes as they came to the intersection and saw the beast in all its rage. They jumped out of their cars and ran, seeing no way to back out of the jam.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to do something about it?" said Sheira expectantly looking at Ryou.  
  
Ryou laughed nervously. He tried calling to his yami, but to no avail. All that could be heard was a light breathing sound. "I don't think I can do anything, !"  
  
He and Sheira took off in the opposite direction that the monster was at. It still marched steadily forward.  
  
Sheira yelled as she ran, "how pathetic! Dammit!" She was dragging Ryou's suitcase along behind her on it's tiny little wheels, skittering and thumping against the ground. "I thought that you might at least something to defend yourself, but I guess it's only your other that has that kind of magic, eh?"  
  
Ryou cried out, "Sorry if I can't help at the moment! Try asking later when my other's awake! And how'd you know about tha--" He tripped and fell, while Sheira turned back and ran toward the beast, dropping the suitcase behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome. Apparently she didn't notice the bunch of people running past her in hysterics and in the opposite direction she was currently headed in. She could barely see Inuyasha with his hair flopping up and down as he jumped. And she didn't notice the screams and shouts of anger and terror that now occupied the air.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
The eeire pink glow could be seen up ahead somewhere. Good, not too far away now...  
  
"Sit!"  
  
She saw a body fall ahead of her. Long snowy white hair cascaded over the person's face as she neared him.  
  
"There you are, Inuyasha!" she looked up and suddenly noticed the monster looming ahead and could hear the screams. "Oh no!" And upon instinct to get away, she grabbed the white-haired person's wrist and started running away from the beast with the rest of the crowd.  
  
Inuyasha had smelled the scent of a demon of some sort. He had started to rush toward it but all Kagome could do was yell and threaten him.  
  
So he took it upon himself to find out what it was. And he saw a huge creature. It towered above him and the frantic screaming people. Oh no! People were in trouble.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Oomph!" Inuyasha crashed down into the ground in front of the creature.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
He was now driven even farther into the floor, forming a personal pit in the middle of the street.  
  
"Damn you, Kagome," muttered Inuyasha under his breath.  
  
Regaining his composure, he got up and attacked the beast with his claws. With a single sweeping motion, he slashed at the beast. The attack did no damage at all, and the monster seemed to absorb it. It opened its great fanged mouth and blew out a green blasting beam.  
  
It hit Inuyasha head on. Though, unlike the cars and parts of the sidewalk, Inuyasha did not melt or disintegrate. He got hit and was slammed into the ground. "Damn you! And that did not hurt!"  
  
He got up and got out his sword Tetsusaiga. "You wanna piece of this?" He leapt toward it and swung hard down at it once he had jumped up above it. The sword sliced the demon in two, but instead of falling down and disintegrating from Tetsusaiga's blast, each of the two sliced parts grew back into full separate monsters.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha tried to tap into Tetsusaiga's full power and tried the attack again...  
  
Now there were four monsters.  
  
"Baka!" shouted someone from nearby. Inuyasha smelled a familiar scent.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha looked around him and saw a girl standing in front of the monsters. She glanced toward Inuyasha and smile uncertainly. "Could you like, scoot back a bit?" she said as she turned her gaze back toward the creatures.  
  
"Are you suicidal or what? Look, let me handle these things, a mortal like you won't be able to do much."  
  
"Indeed sir. As if multiplying the creature really helps. I know a way to get rid of it, er, them. I'm fairly sure I have enough power to get rid of this. And don't you worry your fair-headed little brain, Inuyasha. Watch me!" Her eyes glowed in a violet radiance and the beasts glowed as well.  
  
A fierce wind blew and a flurry of lavender swept over every thing. As the blasting breeze blew past Sheira and the monsters, they disappeared. The sky dropped a shower of soft lavender feathers over everything, swept up in the wind, they drifted to the ground.  
  
"What the hell!?!"  
  
Instantly the people seemed to calm as a soothing wave passed over them. They stared blankly at one another for a moment, as if wondering what had just happened. Those who had left their cars now returned in a daze, while those on the streets and sidewalks returned to their daily routines before the monster had come.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kagome to who she thought was Inuyasha. "Huh?" she said as she turned to see she was holding a stranger's hand. "Waaaah!" she yelped and let go, startled by the stranger's sudden appearance. "You're not Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yeah, um...I'm Ryou Bakura. What's an Inuyasha?" replied Ryou as politely as he could.  
  
"Uh, I must have grabbed the wrong person. Gee, I didn't know there were other people who had white hair. Huh." She started petting Ryou, absentmindedly, like a zoo animal. "Wow. You've got such soft hair," she continued to pay Ryou as if mesmerized by the bright white brilliance that was his hair.  
  
"Um, could you let go of my hair," Ryou whimpered nervously. Did people always have to adore his hair and think it was so amazing?  
  
Soon he heard someone. "Hey Kagome, who've you got there?" came the sound of a friendly voice. "Oh, what beautiful snow-white hair."  
  
And then another pair of hands came down upon Ryou's head. "Hi Kagome!" And another. "Watcha doin' Kagome?" And another...how many people did this girl, Kagome, know?  
  
"Hey," came another voice. Ryou squirmed around a bit, then closed his eyes and prayed, not another one... "What's this? Kagome!"  
  
And suddenly the girls were snapped out of their trance-like state. "Oh! Hiya, Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha? Oh what beautiful silver-white hair." And soon the girls were crowded around Inuyasha and crooning over his hair. "Wow. Do all people with white hair have such soft hair? And look at the ears, aren't they just adorable!"  
  
"Yeah, it's so silky and shiny. What kind of conditioner do you use?"  
  
And Ryou quietly snickered to himself as he watched, in his brief moment of freedom.   
  
That's it for chapter...uh...three! Yeah! Chapie three! Now here's my thanking of my reviewers!  
  
Thanks to: Dreamer Wolf, Dark-Sephy, fluffy-fan1313, Puppkid, and Xyza. Thank-you to my loyal fans...I do have loyal fans, right? I hope so, and thanks to Xyza for giving my spirit the boost it needed to write after the unmentionable cretin crushed me. The rain has been inspiring for the past couple of days, er, weeks or something like that. Why, just this afternoon I was hoola-hooping in the rain and calling to my cats...heh-heh...I think I'm catching a cold! Heh-heh... The plot is...uh...weird at the moment! But I'm sure there is one...somewhere...it's gonna be a very...er...interesting story...bye! 


	4. Beginnings of the True Story?

Disclaimer: Someone once asked me to draw a samurai helmet thingy. I ended up drawing a Viking helmet because I don't know how to draw a samurai helmet. Oh! You wanted a disclaimer! I just gave you a weird story from my life...oh well. Too bad! Ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaa!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Beginnings of the True Story  
  
Ryou had gone back to retrieve his suitcase, quite glad to be away from those creepy girls. "Whew. Thank goodness no one stole this." He grabbed the handle and looked around. Now where was he? Oh! By some lucky accident, or destiny?, he was now in front of the hotel "Shining Jewel."  
  
"How fortunate!" he cried out joyously.  
  
"Hello! Nice seeing you again, eh?" said a voice from behind him.  
  
"Oh! Good Afternoon..."  
  
"Call me Zirume."  
  
"We met at the subway station, right?"  
  
"Yes. So we meet again."  
  
"You staying at the "Shining Jewel" as well?"  
  
"I suppose so. Well it was nice meeting you..."  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Ah. Nice meeting you Bakura."  
  
They entered the building...

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were back at Higurashi Shrine.  
  
"Well?" called Kagome as she looked down into the well.  
  
Inuyasha had jumped into the well once again. Actually, Kagome had pushed him in.  
  
"Ow! No! The well is not working yet, alright?!"  
  
"Well you don't have to shout!"  
  
Why is the well still not working? thought Kagome. For some reason or other, the two could not pass through the well as they normally could. They needed to get back to the past to get Naraku.  
  
Ti Minira was no longer upsetting to Kagome. It seems that Ti apologized for being mean to Kagome and had then moved away. Kagome, of course, being the gentle soul that she was, accepted Ti's apology.  
  
Now that she no longer need Inuyasha to teach Ti a lesson, Kagome wanted to get back to the past. The problem was that no matter what Kagome and Inuyasha did, they couldn't get back to the past.  
  
"Fine. We'll try again later, Inuyasha."  
  
"'Kay!" said Inuyasha as he sprang up out of the well.  
  
"Let's try again tomorrow morning. It's getting kind of late," said Kagome as she looked outside. The sun was setting over the busy city, Tokyo.  
  
"So are we having saimin for dinner?" piped up Inuyasha.  
  
"Again? Fine. I suppose it's not too bad eating noodles every night..." Kagome replied.  
  
"And who's this Hojo person those girls were talking about?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome questioningly as they headed toward the house.  
  
"Oh," said Kagome as she thought of what had happened earlier when her friends started petting Inuyasha's silver hair.  
  
flash back  
  
"Kagome! Is this your new boyfriend?" asked one of her friends accusingly.  
  
"What about Hojo? You're not breaking up with him so soon?"  
  
"If you're dating this guy then won't that break Hojo's heart? He really cares for you, even if you do have all of those diseases."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
end of flashback  
  
All Kagome could reply to this was, "No, uh...he's my doctor! And apparently I think I'm coming down with, uh...fever! Gotta go! Bye!"  
  
And she had ran back home with Inuyasha following behind her while her friends just watched. 

* * *

During the monster incident, several other pairs of eyes were watching. On the top floor of a rather tall hotel...  
  
"Huh. So she's back, eh?"  
  
"It appears so. And it seems that she's brought company."  
  
"Yes. That hanyou, another white-haired person, and a....hn....that one's aura seems familiar. Yes. We've met before, in the past...yes. We must go back to the past Hitori. Word on the street is that the portal will open up at 6:30 tomorrow.  
  
"Evening?"  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Sh!t."

* * *

And also, two other pairs of eyes were watching the incident that had happened earlier.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"I've got a feeling we should keep a close watch on our old friend Bakura."  
  
"You look tired."  
  
"Calming all those people was exhausting."  
  
"Well, g'night then. See ya tomorrow morning."

* * *

Back at the "Shining Jewel" hotel.  
  
That guy was fairly helpful.  
  
/Zirume?/  
  
Yes, Zirume. But there is something about him...  
  
/Yami, you're being paranoid./  
  
Ryou sat upon the edge of his bed, watching the TV in the hotel room. Flipping channels, he gazed blankly, not really noticing.  
  
There was also something strange that happened earlier, right?  
  
/Hai. Something strange did happen! When you fell asleep, there was this girl with purple eyes and she seemed to know about you! And then thump, thump, thump, comes this huuuuuuuuuuuge monster! It comes roaring down the streets and looked like it was coming after me! And then people are going "Ahhhhhhh!" and "Oh no!" And then we run away from it and then crash! I fell down and then she ran back toward the beast and then this other girl comes along, I think her name was Kagome? Well, anyways, she grabs me and thinks I'm some sort of Inuyasha creature! And then whoosh! The monster disappears and then whoooooooooosh! And then there were all these feathers and everyone stopped screaming and.../

* * *

Several hours later, Bakura got up. Ryou had tired himself our telling Bakura what had happened that day and went to sleep early. Now it was 5:30 in the morning and Bakura was feeling rather restless. He took control of the body, leaving Ryou in his soul room.  
  
Bakura opened the door and stepped off onto the balcony. He leaned against the rail, looking out upon the streets of Tokyo. It seemed so peaceful......almost too peaceful to bear, dammit! In the distance he spotted something. There was an explosion of pink light and an irritated yell of agony. "Heh. I wonder what that was about..."  
  
He looked around from his twentieth floor perch. I think I'll go for a walk, he thought to himself as he left the room, taking the strange cord and orbs with him as well as a knife he had stowed away in the suitcase, somewhere where Ryou wouldn't find it and discard it.  
  
He wandered around for a while, studying the item. The thorns on the orbs looked sharp and deadly, but they were just hard bits that only slightly prickled his fingers. He looked at the feather engravings that ran along the sides. The feathers seemed to dance along the sides. He blinked and looked again. The feathers lay still and motion-less once again. Hm. Must have been a trick of the light, he thought to himself.  
  
He wound the cord around his left wrist leaving the orbs to dangle. Then he got out his millennium ring. It was time to find these "shards of the shikon shards" that these "Kagome" and "Inuyasha" characters had hold of...Ryou had mentioned that he met those two...dammit! Fate better not be playing with his head! Heh-heh...he used his ring and ran a search for the "shikon jewel." It seemed to give off a strong sense...the ring's pointer thingies started spinning around...pointing in several directions and then...they stopped and pointed in one direction. It didn't feel too far away...good.  
  
He walked in the direction he was pointed in, following this street. Turning right and into another. Keeping slightly to the shadows that the tall buildings cast in the early light of morning. Glad that the sun wasn't fully out yet, he made his way through Tokyo's streets. He looked back...hm...it felt like someone was following him.  
  
Bakura stowed his ring back under his jacket and turned down another street. He could feel that the person following him was not too far behind him. He slowed a bit and turned to an empty, dead ended, alley.  
  
"Where're you headed?" asked the stranger, his face was shrouded in shadow and his dark hair seemed only to darken those shadows. "The portal is in the other direction."  
  
"What portal?" Bakura asked, feeling for the knife he stowed away in his jacket sleeve.  
  
"The portal that will be open to all with the stronger auras this morning at the shrine. It's only going to be open for a while. It is our link to the past. We have been gathered to go there to destroy that which will upset our present selves. It is our destiny," said the stranger, who now looked at Bakura. He sniffed the air. "Wait. You are not one of us, are you? My mistake. I suppose I shall have to destroy you now."  
  
"Don't talk to me about destiny and then realize you're talking to a stranger," said Bakura menacingly.  
  
The stranger lunged forward at Bakura, a glowing javelin of dark light rested in his hands. Bakura dodged to the side as the man chopped at the thin air with the light stick.  
  
He swung round only to have his gut connect with the hilt of Bkaura's knife. He dropped his weapon with a gasp as he cried out, "this wasn't supposed to happen! Hitori will get you!" And he fell, melting into the shadows around him as his weapon did the same.  
  
Huh. That guy was weak. I wonder what happened to him, thought Bakura as he looked at the area the guy was last in. He spat on the ground and continued his search. He kept walking in the growing daylight, wondering about what just happened. He followed the direction the ring pointed in and came across a temple building. He paused and looked around. He saw no one, so he went to the temple. He followed as the ring pointed toward the temple, and walked through the open doorway.  
  
"Get in there," he heard a girl's voice say.  
  
"No!" said a guy's voice.  
  
Bakura paused and watched from a corner. He saw the girl and guy from the photo. He watched as they argued while standing over some well in the ground. The guy wore a red kimono and had white hair like his own. The girl wore a sweater and skirt with black hair.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha!" said the girl in an irritated tone.  
  
"Why don't you?" shouted the white-haired guy.  
  
The girl pushed the guy over the rim of the well and said, "SIT!" Bakura watched, amused, as the guy dropped into the well in a flash of pink light.  
  
"Oh!" said the girl, as she looked down into the well. "Well I guess the well's working again! Alright then!" She grabbed an abnormally large yellow backpack off the floor and jumped into the well.  
  
Are they both suicidal? Thought Bakura as he walked toward the well and looked in. No one was there. Is this some sort of trick? He looked around and saw no one else in the room. If this was a trick, he wasn't falling for it. Nope. No siree........he'd just have Ryou take over and jump into the well. Yep. Sounds practical enough.  
  
He went to Ryou's soul room and shouted, "Ryou! Wake up!" Then he retreated to his own soul room, forcing Ryou to take over.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" he said aloud, drowsily looking around him, bewildered.  
  
Suddenly Bakura took control of Ryou's legs, long enough to make him jump into the well that was in front of him and then retreat back to his soul room. "Hey, what's happeni--Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He closed his eyes as he fell...  
  
He never felt himself hit the floor. He opened his eyes and saw pink and purple light surround him and flecks of golden lights...like stars or something... Then he gently landed on the floor of the well. He looked up and saw vines and creepers growing along the side of the well. They looked sturdy enough to support his weight.  
  
He started to climb up the vines, his feet finding small niches in the wall to grab hold of. "Ungh," he said as he climbed. Finally he rached the top. He pulled himself over the side of the well and fell into soft green grass. He looked up and saw white clouds floating around in a beautiful sunny sky. He saw butterflies flutter by him and felt the warm rays of the sun on his skin as he looked around to see more beautiful green grass and equally green trees...  
  
"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "I've died and gone to heaven!" He got up and wandered around, looking up into the beautiful trees, not really quite noticing the gleaming red eyes that peered down at him...  
  
"I'm in heaven! I'm dead? I don't feel dead though...but this just has to be heaven," he said to himself, trying to convince himself that this wasn't just a dream by pinching himself. "Ow," he said. "If I'm in heaven, how come that hurt? But this wonderful place just has to be heaven!"  
  
He wandered deeper into the forest. "Wow...heaven's just soooooooooo wonderful...wow..."

* * *

Bwa-ha-ha-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Thanks to the only person who reviewed chapter 3: Puppkid! I like reviews! Though this story is kinda weird...but it shall make sense in chapter 5: It's a demon's world. Oh! And that part where Ryou thinks he's in heaven....that was what a friend of mine said I should put..............heh-heh.........R and R. Dat means....something or other...yah...g00d by3 p30p35!!!!! Bwah-ha- hahackha-hacough- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Damn. I really need to work on that evil laugh...it's not supposed to make my throat sore! 


	5. It's a Demon's World

Hello everyone, or...whoever's reading this! Hiya! Please review! I just wanna know what thoughts are passing through people's heads as they read this...I promise I won't bite your heads off! Huh? Oh, never mind the bits of hair and blood in my teeth...that wasn't a real head! Er...yeah! That was an...er...nothing! Uh, here's the disclaimer then!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or InuYasha! Whoop-dee-doo! I own other stuff...so there! Nyah-nyah!  
  
Author's Note: Um. The first part of this story is from my friend...yeah...she's good at helping me think of beginnings when I'm stuck.... I'm starting to hate writer's block....to me, it's a headache that doesn't go away and only comes when I'm thinking of a story to write. Here's the story!  
  
Chapter 5: It's a Demon's World...  
  
"Wow...this place is soooooooo beautiful..." Ryou looked around him, admiring the surroundings and getting lost in the process. "Wow..."  
  
Ryou came into a clearing, still convinced it was heaven. "Oh...it's a butterfly. Hello butterfly," said Ryou as he held out a hand to the butterfly and it landed on his fingers. "Oh..." It flapped it's wings and flew up and away, dropping a shard of the shikon jewel on his head....not like Ryou noticed or anything.... _____________________***___________________  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was riding on Inuyasha as he jumped around...hoppity...hoppity...hoppity...and along came a spider! Dude, wrong story...  
  
"Inuyasha! I sense a shard of the jewel! Hop over into that clearing over there!" screamed Kagome excitedly as she pounded on Inuyasha's back in anticipation. One more shard for us! Whoopee! She thought, At least Naraku won't get this one... "Oh! I think it's in that girl's hair!" shouted Kagome into Inuyasha's sensitive doggy ears...O.O()  
  
"Will you knock it off?!" he screamed back at her as he landed irately on his feet in front of the white-haired 'girl'.  
  
"Wah!" gasped Ryou as he stumbled backward with the sudden appearance of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Stand back Kagome!" said Inuyasha protectively as she got off and he swooped in between Kagome and the stranger. "This could be a trap, or a demon in disguise! It could even be a demon disguised as a trap!"  
  
Ryou just watched as this strangely garbed boy with long white hair and a girl that was at least dressed in modern clothes with black hair bickered.  
  
"No," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "It's just a harmless girl. Let me do the talking okay? Since it seems you've lost your senses." She then pushed him out of the way and said, "Hello! Nice to meet you! Sorry if Inuyasha over here was acting like a creep, he's just like that. Er, you wouldn't happen to be a demon, would you? Oh wait, here!"  
  
Kagome dug into her backpack (which, for some reason, seemed normal sized), and grabbed a strange green pouch from one of the pockets. "Kaede gave this to me," she explained to no one in particular. "Just grab a handful," she put her hand in and grabbed a small handful and tossed it at Ryou. "Begone demon!" she said.  
  
"Ah-achoo!" sneezed Ryou as he stumbled backwards. "But I'm not a-ah- choo! I'm not a demon...er...well, a part of me sort of is..." Ryou trailed off miserably with his explanation.  
  
"Ha! I knew it!" declared Inuyasha, bringing out his giant sword, Tetsusaiga, ready to slice off Ryou's head.  
  
"Oh! Didja hear that Inuyasha? This person's half-demon like you! Don't kill a fellow half-demon yet!" said Kagome demandingly.  
  
Huh, thought Ryou. 'Half-demon?' Does that mean that he's got an evil spirit living in him too? Then he thought, hm. When his other spirit takes over, do those locks of hair on the side of his face stick out like bunny ears too? Ryou quietly giggled at the absurd thought.  
  
"Hey! What's that girl giggling at?! She better not be laughing at me!" shouted Inuyasha angrily.  
  
Ryou looked around him in confusion. Huh? What girl? Whose laughing? What she?  
  
"She's making fun of me!" shouted Inuyasha as he took a swing at Ryou with Tetsusaiga. The beam of light that normally came when Inuyasha was tapping into Tetsusaiga's power didn't come. It transformed back into the old rusty sword that it was. "Grr! See! She is a demon!"  
  
Inuyasha lunged for Ryou with his claws outstretched. "Give me that jewel shard demon!" said Inuyasha as he brought down his arm with a swooping motion.  
  
"Aah!" screamed Ryou as he panicked and ran over to a nearby large tree.  
  
"Come back here, demon!" screamed Inuyasha as he followed Ryou in pursuit around the trunk of the giant tree.  
  
Around and around they went, where they stopped nobody knows...  
  
Ryou dashed around the trunk of the large tree with the bad-tempered Inuyasha hot on his heels...  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" commanded Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha collapsed into his personal pit in the ground as the force of the bead necklace crushed him down.  
  
Ryou was still running around the tree blindly in desperation and just happened not to see the hole in the ground in front of him. "Waah!" said Ryou as he toppled precariously over the edge of Inuyasha's pit and fell onto him.  
  
Oh no! Kagome thought as she watched. She's trying to attack Inuyasha!  
  
She grabbed Ryou's shirt by the collar and heaved him out of the pit and onto the grass. With an arrow poised in her hand, she pointed it at Ryou's face.  
  
"Woah!" said Ryou as a sharp pointy object was suddenly thrust in front of his face. Blimey, he thought as he fainted. _________________________***_____________________  
  
Bakura was surrounded by darkness and pestering, floating, pink lights. He noticed that he was too floating in that vast darkness surrounded even under-foot by the glowing pink and white lights.  
  
"What the hell?!" Bakura tried to move and noticed that he could, though it was like moving through water. He watched as the little lights passed by and wandered around him. "Dammit! Where am I?!" He raised his foot and tried to stomp on the lights, only to watch as they slid away slightly. He raised his foot and stomped again. This time the light was crushed under his foot. "Hah! In your face, pestering light!" said Bakura triumphantly as he smirked and started laughing his demonically dark laughter.  
  
"Skweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." it sounded as he pushed his foot further against it. The sharp sound echoes through the darkness.  
  
As he looked down he saw a light. The light was yellow and stood bright and below him. He turned over in that darkness and started diving toward the source...  
  
...and he found he was standing in a different darkness. This darkness didn't have the many pink lights. It only had one bright yellow light. He made his way toward the strange but familiar light. _________________________***___________________  
  
Bakura opened his eyes, only to see a hand raised above his head holding an arrow pointed at his face. "What the..." he sat up from his lying position and snatched the arrow away. He broke it in his hands and threw the pieces at the girl who was holding the arrow in the first place.  
  
"Hey!" she said as the pieces hit her in the face. "Ow!" That stung!  
  
"Why, I'll kill you!" screamed Inuyasha as he tried to attack Bakura with his fists. Bakura rolled to the side.  
  
"Sit boy," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha crushed to the ground and Bakura smirked. "How pathetic. Being commanded by a mortal girl."  
  
"Watch it!" threatened Kagome as she helped Inuyasha up. Was it her imagination, or did the stanger's voice become darker? "Don't attack until we find out more about her," she commanded to Inuyasha. She turned toward Bakura. "You don't sound like a girl. What are you?"  
  
Bakura got up angrily, "I'm not a--"  
  
An ear-splitting cry echoed through the air. A giant serpentine monster came. It slithered toward the group, it's gigantic body bending the trees away and crunching their trunks as it wound through the forest. It let out the shattering scream again. "Skweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"  
  
It's yellowed teeth glittered in the sunlight, as a long whip-like tongues lashed out at the trio (if Ryou counts, does it become a four-o? or is it quartet?) "Yeeeeearrrrrgh!" (not year. Yee-argh.) They jumped out of the way as the tongue stabbed the ground sharply.  
  
"I'll kill it!" said Inuyasha as he got out Tetsusaiga. The demon struck him with lightning speed, and Inuyasha became paralyzed. (His arms were still up in the air grasping the Testusaiga.)  
  
"Ahhhh," said the creature in it's high pitched voice. "We meet again brotheeeeeeeeer," it said, it's head swaying from side to side as it balanced atop it's reptilian neck, which was connected to a scaly longer version of it's neck, but thicker, because it was it's body. (too many 'it's'...@.@) "Thank-you for releasssssssssssssing ussssssssssss from that accursssssssssssed well...but....I think I ssssssshall have to kill you all anywayssssssssssss..."  
  
"Well good for me," said Bakura, menacingly, cracking his knuckles meaningfully. He reached into a pocket of his jacket and pulled out a box containing his deck. He grabbed a card off the top of the deck and summoned it, "Whiptail Crow, destroy that creature!"  
  
A sturdy orange creature with green talons attached to its arms and legs instead of hands and feet and a long whip-like tail protruding from its backside emerged from its corner of darkness and into this world. Its head was that of a crow's, except for the fact that it was orange...and had blue eyes...and was the size of a human head...and it was, er, bald...and it sorta had glaring eyebrows. Its sharp golden beak glinted in the sunlight as it glared up at the serpent towering above it.  
  
With mighty thrusts of its powerful bat-like wings, it shot into the air above the serpent. The serpent watched as this new creature flew above itself and prepared to dive. The sun was now directly over-head and the Crow had used this to its advantage. It flew toward the sun, blinding the serpent when the serpent had had the misfortune to look up. It dropped like an aerial dive bomb, twirling about in the air as it made its way for the serpent's head, claws outstretched with its sharp tail gleaming with death's light as it struck the serpent.  
  
The tail sliced right through the neck and lay gasping on the ground as its long body thrashed, entwined within itself, thrashed, and coiled in on itself again. Then it was dead, streams of poisonous gases rising from its body as its blood gushed out and stained the field crimson.  
  
Kagome had never seen anything like this. That creature had felt as if it should have been dead long ago. The serpent creature had given Kagome a combination feeling that Kikyo and Mistress Centipede gave her. A feeling that this creature really was dead, nothing more than a walking- talking corpse...it gave off the same feeling of coldness...of resurrected death. Yet, it seemed to know the girl and it had held a strange power within it...  
  
"Bzzzz....." Snap! Crack! Kagome heard the buzz of a bug and the snap of a branch. She looked behind her and saw one of Naraku's insects. "Bzzzzzz...." She gasped. In its little insect arms it held a shard of the shikon jewel.  
  
Inuyasha became unparalyzed when the serpent finally died. And the first thing he did was rush over to Kagome to see if she was okay.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha as he hopped over to her.  
  
"Shhhh...there's one of Naraku's bugs over there," whispered Kagome as she tried to sneak up on the bug. It had injured itself and was limping along the floor, solemnly clutching the shard on it's back.  
  
"I'll kill it!" Inuyasha got out Tetsusaiga and slashed the creature into oblivion, the shard landing gracefully on the floor. But just as it touched the ground and Kagome was about to pick it up, in a flash of white, it was gone. "Huh?"  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
Dramatically dark music. Bum-bum-bum-bum-buum-bummmm...  
  
"Heh-heh. So nice to see you two again," said Baboon-aku. (I'll call Naraku's baboon puppets 'baboon-aku' from now on.)  
  
"This must be a trap!" said Inuyasha. (no duh...)  
  
"Hey! What happened to that girl?!" cried out Kagome as she gazed around hurriedly, only to see no one.  
  
"Start talking Naraku!" growled Inuyasha as he too noticed, and drew out Tetsusaiga... ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh-ho-ho! Wonder what the authoress has up her sleeve dontcha? Bwa-ha-ha- haaaaa! Find out when I decide to update...oh...I hope this chapter makes some sort of sense so far...Please Read and Review! Pretty please? With sugar and a whole bunch of sweet cavity-causing goodies on top? Pretty please with a Peeps on top? I was eating a bunny shaped Peeps...first I bit off it's ears...then I picked off its eyes....those things kinda make me sick sometimes... Oh! And thanks to my sole reviewer and loyal-person, Puppkid! 


	6. Not a gurl

7/15/04 Hm....for those a you who don't remember what has happened in the story so far, maybe you should reread it, because I'm adding some new characters and bringing back a few from the other chapters if I remember them properly.  
  
Hello..........I am so very sorry fer not updating. For.......about two or three months?  
  
Disclaimer: Do you want a disclaimer? You can't handle a disclaimer! Heh. Take one please. hands reader bucket full of slips of paper  
  
I am updating because my friend thinks the story is interesting and has put ideas into the scrawny wrinkly thing in my head called a brain to some, but a mess to me. Oh...I am quite unsure and unwilling to know about Bakura's deck. Who cares what cards he has? I may not know what they look like, so I can't describe them! Hm.....  
  
Here is chaptet six. Yes. Chaptet. Not chapter. Uh...since I am so sure that no one reads my stories or reviews them -hint hint-(XXthough you shouldXX), I shall continue just for the sake of.........humanity?

* * *

Chapter six: Not a gurl  
  
"Start talking Naraku!" growled Inuyasha as he too noticed, and drew out Tetsusaiga...  
  
Way above their puny heads floated Baboo-naku, on a gnarling and twisting branches. He held Bakura by the heel of his shoe. He appeared to be floating because of the way the baboon fur billowed so dramatically. And a fluffy pink bunny scampered by...  
  
"Eh? Wait a minute," replied Baboo-naku. "Am I seeing two Inuyashas? Hey! Inuyasha! Why'd you cut your hair so? And why are you garbed in such awkward and ugly clothes? And you, second Inuyasha: What's with that butterfly sitting on your head? Is it the start of some new fashion?.......maybe I should get one for my hair too.....heh-heh."  
  
"Why would I be wearing such unfashionable clothes?!" shouted Inuyasha. "These blood soaked garments are the latest in fashion these days! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing such clean and unrefined clothes!"  
  
"I am not an inuyasha!" shouted Bakura, infuriated at being mistaken for everything but a demonic and evil creature. First he was mistaken for a girl, now an inuyasha? What next? Was he going to be called a purple- spotted pink elephant? Feh! And what was wrong with the way he dressed? So the jacket was a bit torn from the forest and the ends billowed out dramatically every now and then. His jacket didn't do that as much as Kaiba's did!  
  
"Drop the girl, Naraku!" Kagome hollered as she drew an arrow across her bowstring.  
  
"Girl?" said Baboo-naku. "Ah, yes. I see. This scrawny, puny creature must be a girl."  
  
"Whadidya say?!"  
  
"Since this girl seems to mean so much to you, I shall hold her hostage!" shouted Baboo-naku triumphantly ignoring Bakura's comment. "You shall give me your sword Tetsusaiga, in return for this girl..."  
  
And that was the moment Bakura's shoe chose to let go of his sock, which in a stream of events lead to the fall of Bakura. I mean the literal fall of Bakura. You know. Like a fall from a ten story high tree.  
  
"Sh!t!"  
  
"...and as you bow down before me in an unceremonious way begging for forgiveness while handing me the swor--" And thus did Baboo-naku notice that he held a shoe, and only a shoe in his hand. "Where'd the--"  
  
Whoosh! And a glash of wind smwoushed through the air breaking Bakura...I meant breaking his fall.  
  
A/N: So there's no such word as a glash or a smwoushed...but I needed words powerful enough to transfer my thoughts and my vocabulary just does not cut it! Humph...making up words on the second isn't wrong, or right exactly....it's left.  
  
"Narakiraru! Er! Nabaku!" Kagura appeared to Baboo-naku's left on her giant floating feather, flying about haphazardly. "You almost killed yer hosterge! hic Aha! Hee-hee! gigglesnorthic I've finally found yas!" Whipping her fan this way and that as she laughed drunkenly. Not really realizing that the whipping motion of the fan caused Bakura sway about through the air still about twenty feet off the ground.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF, WENCH!" SHOUTED, ahem...shouted Bakura as his limbs wavered about through tree branches and his jacket tore and got pulled by the sharper twigs. The silver-ish cord thingy swung off his numb wrist and landed on the ground with a resounding "ouch". Ahem. Yes, an "ouch" rather than a split or crack or clang.  
  
Kagura stopped slashing the fan through the air and seemed to snap back into reality. She floated still in the air...dumfounded.  
  
And in that short release from control, the wind stopped and down Baku dropped. "Give me back my shoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" he hollered, shaking his fist at Baboo-naku, as a new wind blew up and tossed him tumbling into the forest.  
  
And simultaneously three voices asked, "What's a shoe?"  
  
---  
  
Bakura looked around. He looked around and around, up and down. And in all directions he saw trees. Tall trees, thin trees, thick trees, finned trees. Their branches grasped outward in all directions, eagerly: the branches grasped almost wistfully toward any moving object, in this case, Bakura.  
  
"Damn it all to bloody hell," Bakura muttered as he gazed around thoughtfully in lost confusion.  
  
"Heya gurl!"  
  
A perky voice shouted from behind Bakura and before you know it, Bakura had the intruder in a painful arm-behind-the-back position. "Who're you callin' a gurl?" he growled menacingly into the intruder's ear as he tightened his grip.  
  
"Girlie-girlie-gurl!" was the cheerful reply as Bakura's victim slid out of his grasp. "Fair-haired, doe-eyed, thin and scrawny little girl. With hair as white as an old man's brow, and eyes as brown as freshly digested--"  
  
"Call me that again and I'll--"  
  
"You'll what? Hm, what's this I wonder," at this the person held up a packet of cards, duel monster cards and held them up in what little light there was to further inspect them. "Ya know what? I think they're ugly...but they look rather delicious." He pushed a lock of orange hair out of his bright blue eyes and picked out a card from the deck. He looked at it and just for a moment, it seemed that he lost his perkiness and grew old, but in the same second his perkiness came back with renewed vivacity as he opened his mouth and pushed the card in.  
  
And well, Bakura wasn't exactly doing nothing during all this time. It was just that the orange headed person had somehow managed to scale a tree and was sitting on a fairly high branch. Bakura scrambled madly up the trunk cursing all the way.  
  
"Give that back!" he growled as he reached the branch the boy sat on. "But-but-ah....." He stared at the bright-haired boy in shock. There he was, eating away at his precious cards! He had just caught up with the boy as he was thoughtfully chewing Bakura's.....Dark Necrofear?!? (or is it Necrofia? Heard it pronounced too many different ways....) "....--ack!"  
  
Bakura got a boo-boo. Bakura had been so stunned that he lost his grip on the branch and slipped. Wham!  
  
The boy hopped down with half a card in his mouth. Bakura stood up and snatched it out of the boy's smiling mouth and saw that there was only a head. "You....you.......you!" Bakura snarled and lunged at the boy as he neatly side-stepped and tripped Bakura. But in that same instant, Bakura twisted and swept at the boy's face.  
  
"Aa! My face! Owie! Owie-owie-owie! Aaaaaaaa. Aaaaaa," the orange-head gripped his face. "You hit me! And it burns soooooooo!" He fell to the ground moaning. He looked up and saw Bakura glaring at him. "You hit awfully hard for a gurl," he said, still rubbing the red hand mark on his face.  
  
"Shut-up mortal fool," snarled Bakura contemptuously, lifting his foot and stepping onto the boy's chest.  
  
"Who're you callin' a mortal?" asked the boy, grinning a lazy grin  
  
He still had the half-card, er, rather a quarter of the dark necrof- something card, which he summoned into the world.  
  
With a susurrus and a flash of light, there stood, or rather floated, the head of Dark Necrofia, (or is it Necrofear?)  
  
"Pfft," the boy stuttered. "Ha-ha-haaaaa!" He laughed outright at Bakura's little monster head.  
  
"Dark Necrofia! Attack!" commanded Bakura as he pointed toward his enemy with a maniacal grin on his face. Guess he didn't notice it was missing it's body...  
  
(I'm goin' along with Necrofia instead 'o havin' to put something like is it necrofia or necrofear in all the parenthesis).  
  
The floating pale bluish-greenish-bluish color of Dark Necrofia's face glanced at the laughing boy then turned to look at its maniacally grinning master. Its whole manner seemed to be saying, "you've got to be kidding me."  
  
After glancing around in its floating position, the head of Dark Necrofia hightailed it and ran, er, flew.  
  
"Dark Necrofia? Where in bloody hell did you go?!" screamed Bakura angrily as he searched around for where Dark Necrofia should have been in an attack position and where it was. He glimpsed the bald head flitting away through the darkness of the tree. His eye twitched.  
  
"What did you do to my Dark Necrofia!?! What are you doing to my deck!?!!" Bakura was glaring murder at the orange-headed stranger, who just happened to have his deck again and was enjoying the contents very much.  
  
"Mmph," said the boy. He swallowed and then said, "These things taste good. What did you use to make them? Hey wait...uh, don't do anything rash, wee miss...put down that stone...uh, where'd ya get that knife?..."  
  
Bakura had finally snapped. First this strange person had called him a girl. Then he takes his deck. Then he eats Dark Necrofia and the rest of his deck as well! That was the last straw...no more kinda-nice-but-not- really-nice-guy Bakura. His eyes were flaming and one of them sort of twitched.  
  
He held his rather sharp knife in his hand, and grinning his sadistic, malicious, and maniacal grin. He didn't say anything anymore...this was a matter too late for words to help...  
  
---  
  
And where was Ryou in all this time? Why, he was sitting up in his soul room pondering.  
  
It had seemed that for some reason or other, Bakura had blocked Ryou from seeing what was happening outside. It's not like it was especially surprising or anything, he was used to it and had taken a few naps. The thing was that, he had found a tiny hole in Bakura's defense. In his head, Ryou debated whether or not he should he should peek through the hole and see what Baku was up to.  
  
Hm......let's think of the pros and the cons, thought Ryou. The pros: I would know what Bakura was doing. Cons: He would probably catch me and then do something harmful to someone. Pros: Don't think there are any more... Cons: Help...  
  
Now Ryou here was not someone rash or someone who would do something rash and thoughtless. That is why he went through all that trouble of thinking through the pros and cons. See? He thought first. Guess I wouldn't call that quite rash, eh?  
  
And then there was this nagging in the very backmost and tiniest corner of his mind. Ryou. You should go and find out what Baku-head is doing. Now. Ryou, go now.  
  
And another voice in the other backmost and tiniest corner of his mind was saying: Ryou...don't go. Bakura-san might do something harmful or kill someone. Don't look through the hole!  
  
And the first nagger went: Get outta here sh!t-head! This is my turf!  
  
Then the two nagging voices fought, though how, I am not quite sure, since they are supposed to be just voices. But before you knew it, the first nagging voice had won.  
  
Eep! thought Ryou as he saw, or heard, nagging voice win and give the other nagger a bloody nose.  
  
Let's peek through the whole! The first nag had won after all, but using the word "peek" somehow made it seem wrong to go and "peek" through the hole.  
  
Well, he thought. Here goes nothing.  
  
And would you look what he saw...

* * *

> Sorry for lack of updates and uh......for such a short chapter....or maybe it's too long? I dunno.......bye? Read and Review or else face the wrath of......pfft. Buh-bye peoples.....like anyone would be crazy enough or nice enough to read this..... Thank the reviewers from that other chapter: Thank you tiger-of-ice! Thank you Puppkid! If you read and didn't review......waaaaaaaaaaaaah! I will continue, no matter what....who cares about flames?! _Let 'em come!** Bring on the thunder!!!!! **_


End file.
